packs_and_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribe of Reptilia
The Tribe of Reptilia was created and owned by Wings. Frogs, lizards, turtles, and the Omega are OPEN. Please ask before making a snake, noble, or croc/gator. When you make a Reptilian, please put their name on the members' list! :3 Types All breeds are mutated, after the Great Mutation age, into larger reptiles. The only ones not affected by the mutation are alligators and crocodiles. Snakes Snakes are the high pride of Reptilia. All snakes are wealthy and basically run the tribe. The alphas, or royalty, are always snakes. Now, pure-blood snakes are becoming much more rarer to find, besides the royal family, and inbreeding upon them is not uncommon. Snakes are the largest reptiles in this tribe, followed by the gators/crocs. They can grow to be the size of a German Shepherd or Great Dane when the neck is risen up. Frogs Frogs are usually hunter/gatherers, spies, or warriors. They are quick and sharp-minded. These frogs vary in size, usually depending on what breed of frog they are. They are all mutated in size, but some are beefier than others. The large, strong frogs are seen as guards, while the quick, lean ones are spies. Smaller frogs are the size of Yorkies, while larger ones can be the size of a Maltese. Lizards Just like frogs, lizards have similar job choices. Guards and "hunters" are much more common among the lizard population than spies. Lizards vary in size, but not as drastically as frogs. Most lizards grow to the size of a Maltese. Turtles Turtles are the most peaceful of the reptiles. They are often healers, farmers, and caretakers. They can grow to be larger than lizards and frogs, to the size of a beagle. They are not necessarily slow, but are calm-tempered. Crocodiles/Alligators These are the rarest to find in the Reptilian tribe. Many crocs and gators were hunted by others, before the Great Mutation occurred. Their population has decreased significantly, and breeding eggs that survive is difficult. These two haven't changed much since the Mutation years. They have grown only a small amount, only now that the Mutation has messed with their genetics to make their young more likely to die before juvenile age. If there are crocs/gators in this tribe, they are usually high-ranking guards, most commonly commanders or generals. They are given this honor because they survived their childhood, and are seen as strong-willed. Omega The omega is the lowest ranking member in the tribe. It can be any type, most commonly a frog, lizard, or turtle. They got to this position because of defying the alpha, being a traitor, or breaking some other rule. If they break another rule within the same month of becoming omega, they will be cast out to The Unwanteds. Kingdom The Reptilian territory is hidden deep within its borders. They are in a secluded, swamp-like forest. The thick and winding trees and dark shadows scare a lot of others into penetrating within their territory. The climate is very warm and rather humid, and rains periodically. The heart of the kingdom is a sandy hollow in the center of their foresty borders, and has their grand palace where the royalty lives. wip Diet The diet varies with each spieces. Frogs andlizards are mainly the bug-eaters, and eat a variety of insects. Turtles usually eat different types of plants, along with insects. Snakes eat small animal prey, such as rabbits. Alligators and crocodiles eat animal prey as well. Lifestyle History Naming Names for commoners are usually based off of nature, such as an animal or plant. It can also be deprived of a color. Crocodile or alligator names are usually fierce and bold, like a fighter name. Royal names vary. They can be nature (ex: Moth), or based on fighting (ex: Strike). It can also be based on other languages or even a semi-human name (ex: Lila). Two-part names are still used, but not for royal figures. Breeding Most of time, breeding is within it's own type. For example, a lizard/lizard. It is more rare, but cross-type breeding can occur. This is often the case of frog/lizard pairing. Inbreeding is not uncommon to be practiced among the snake and croc/gator populations, as they are fewer in numbers than the rest of the tribe. Members Alpha Female/Queen: Lila Alpha Male/King: Codius Royal Blood: *Moth *Creek *Shyshi (Happy) *Jacques Noble Snakes: *Strike (NS) * Turtles: *Peacekeeper (head healer, representative) * Lizards: *_________ (representative) *Azalea Frogs: *Swoop (representative) Gators/Crocs: *Thrasher (representative) *Dragon * Omega: * Will update soon I promise :3 Category:Tribes Category:Wings's Stuff